The Scarf
by Sonatawind
Summary: Humanized Planes. Dusty has always had his friends support in whatever he did... but there was something he always carried with him that reminded him of those friends.


Dottie and Chug waited patiently in the fields of Propwash Junction as they watched the skies. Today was the big day… They couldn't believe it. Felt like only yesterday he had begun training for this day and now it had finally arrived.

"Ooooh the wait is killing me! When is he gonna start?" Chug asked searching the sky.

"Should be happening any moment now, just be patient Chug."

After a few moments a figure shot through the sky. His orange and white flight jacket shined against the bright sun overhead.

"There he is!" Chug cheered.

Dottie grinned as she watched the figure maneuver through the sky.

_Today... Dusty earns his wings..._

Dusty had been waiting for this day since he first learned how to fly. He was ready to be able to prove that he didn't need another person in the sky with him to ensure his safety. He was of age now, it was time to prove he was a full grown Plane.

The tests were simple but were long and strenuous. He had to perform certain maneuvers and show control of his anti gravity gear. There were a lot of parts to it, but the main focus was the endurance of being able to up in the air and not tire yourself out.

_Conserve your energy… don't use all of it at once…_ He reminded himself.

He looked down below at his observers. They had their clipboards and were jotting things down as he performed each maneuver. He did his best to ignore them since it was a bit nerve wracking to think what they would be writing down about him. Like if he had done something horribly wrong or any other negative things that he tried to keep out of his mind.

By the end of the exam he was dead beat tired, and his gear was worn out. He kept his stance strong in front of his observers to hide his exhaustion. The three talked with each other for a few moments before looking to him.

The one who stepped forward was someone he knew. Lead Bottom. He had been Dusty's flying partner for as long as he could remember and was the one to train him in crop dusting. Only made sense he was one of the observers.

"Dusty Crophopper, after watching you perform your exam and after careful analysis we've come to a conclusion about your flight status as a Plane."

Dusty gulped, preparing for the worst just in case. "And…?" he asked.

Lead Bottom smiled. "You are now officially ready to fly on your own, you've earned the rights to your wings."

A grin creeped across Dusty's face. "I… I have?"

"Yes, congratulations Dusty."

Dusty gave a bow. "Thank you… Thank you so much!"

The examiners nodded. Lead Bottom came forward presenting Dusty his official flight badge.

"Be sure to keep this on you wherever you go."

Dusty nodded taking it. "I'm an official plane now…" he said to himself looking at it. The badge was a simple design. It had a bird with it's wings spread out on top of an old fashion aircraft that had been used back in the day before anti gravity gear was invented for single flyers.

"You're dismissed Dusty."

Dusty headed outside and was greeted with being tackled/hugged by Chug and Dottie.

"WAH!"

Dusty fell backward laughing. They laughed with him as well as they pulled back a little.

"How did ya do? How did ya do?" Chug asked excitedly.

Dusty grinned presenting his badge. "I passed!"

"That's wonderful Dusty! We knew you could do it!" Dottie said smiling.

"Never doubted for a second." Chug added.

"Thanks guys… I'm finally a full grown Plane."

"That you are… and for that, we have something for you back at your hanger." Dottie said with a grin.

"You do?"

"Yep, right this way mister."

Chug and Dottie lead Dusty back to his hanger. Dottie had Chug had Dusty wait by the door before leading him inside. Dottie had a package in her hands.

"We dont' want you to forget this day… so we got something special that you can always have with you." Dottie said handing it over to him.

Dusty opened the package. His eyes were wide in surprise and then softened as he pulled the gift out. It was a nice soft yellow aviator scarf.

"Guys…" Dusty said, a touched look on his face.

"You did good Dusty… you earned this."

"Thanks guys…"

Dusty had made an effort to always wear that scarf from that day to remember that moment… though now he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

He sighed looking at the scarf. He had worn it for so many years and now… it was a wreck thanks to the storm he had got caught in during the Wings Around the Globe Rally. It had been torn from all the intense pressure of the waves that had taken him down.

Knock knock knock.

Dusty looked up. "Come in."

In came one of the Jolly Wrenches he had gotten to know since he had been brought out to the Flysenhower, Echo.

"Hey ya Dusty." he said with a smile.

"Hey Echo, what's up?"

"Just came to check on ya… well that and I have a package for you, it's from Propwash Junction."

Dusty perked up at the name of his home town. "From who?"

Echo presented the package to him. "From Dottie and Chug, according to the package."

Dusty took it thanking Echo.

"I'll let you check it on your own, I've got things to tend to."

Echo left Dusty alone in his room. Dusty found a letter attached to the package and began reading it.

_Dusty,_

_We're so proud of all that you did from winning the Wings Around the Globe and to where you are right now in being part of the Jolly Wrenches. We miss you like crazy over here. We wanted to send you something since we couldn't wait for you to get it. We're aware the scarf we gave you got torn thanks to that storm you got in. So we got you something to make up for it… and don't feel bad about tearing it. Things happen. Let this one remind you of all that you've done since then. You earned your wings with the first one. With this one… you learned how to soar._

_We love you Dusty and await your return to Propwash._

_-Dottie and Chug._

Dusty blinked back tears as he opened the package. In it was a new pale blue aviator scarf. He smiled as he took it out, wrapping it around his neck. He looked in the mirror seeing that the color matched his Jolly Wrench uniform.

_They must've thought hard in what color to pick when they got this…_ He thought.

There was another knock on the door.

"Dusty?" Skipper called on the other side.

"Yeah?"

"You got training in two minutes, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll be right up."

"Good."

Dusty put the letter in a safe place under his bunk and carefully placing his old scarf in the package he had received.

_Still keeping this one… I'll have someone fix it when I get home._

He looked at himself in the mirror again. He really had come a long way since earning his wings. He had grown up… No longer the farmer he had started as… he was a now a racer and through thick and thin… Dottie and Chug had always been there to support him… In person and in spirit. Always remind him who he was and what he could do.

_Thanks guys… I owe it all to you._


End file.
